


The morning after the night before

by Making_excuses



Series: Communication is key [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Making_excuses/pseuds/Making_excuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian wakes up alone. </p><p>Picks up immediately after <i>Things left unsaid</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after the night before

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you Ciro0 for being the greatest Beta reader anyone could ever ask for!

Sebastian woke up alone, wrapped in a blanket he couldn’t remember falling asleep under. He was sure Kimi had been there earlier, even if he couldn’t see or hear any traces of him now. Looking over the edge of the sofa, Sebastian checked under it to see if Kimi somehow had fallen down and rolled under it at some point, but nope, no Kimi there. He spotted his cellphone which must have fallen down there at some point during the night. 

Sebastian stretched before standing up, again regretting his decision to fall asleep on the couch. He walked to the bathroom thinking that Kimi might have ended up there. He knew how much the Finn enjoyed his showers.

Walking into the bathroom he didn’t hear the water running, but that was not a conclusive proof that Kimi wasn’t in there. Kimi often slept in the shower when his back was hurting him, the cold tiles helping him relax.

“Kimi are you in here?” Sebastian said, waiting a moment for an answer before muttering nein under his breath and walking out of the bathroom. There weren’t many other places left to look, but he could be sitting outside on the porch.

Opening the door, Sebastian looked around, almost expecting to see Kimi smoking, but knowing that Kimi quit smoking years ago. Now if he could just stop his frankly annoying snus-habit everyone would be a lot happier.

Where on earth had Kimi disappeared to? Thinking that maybe the McLaren animations were true, Sebastian looked up at the sky. Maybe he had flown back to his home-planet, or as the rest of the world called it: Finland.

By now Sebastian was thinking he must have dreamt it all and that Heikki or Britta had been by and put a blanket over him. He was quite sure that after their last interaction, his and Kimi’s relationship was over, even though they had never really defined it.

Sebastian closed the door and walked back into his house, not really knowing what to do. He decided that he should probably eat something. Walking into the living room with his breakfast, he decided to turn on the television for company. He had really thought that Kimi coming to him last night had been a breakthrough in their relationship, but he was wrong, maybe he put more into it than what the Finn did?

Hearing his front door opening, Sebastian raised his voice “Heikki, I’m in the living room.” As he assumed his trainer was here for their morning workout, he focused back on the television, trying to figure out what he was watching.

“Not Heikki, I am better at badminton,” definitively not the voice of his trainer said from behind him before he felt Kimi’s hand on his shoulder.

“I dare you to say that in front of him,” Sebastian asserted, not looking at the Finn.

“I fight dirty,” Kimi replied and Sebastian could picture Kimi’s smirk.

“Don’t we all,” he responded, feeling Kimi tightening his grip on his shoulder, he started asking Kimi where he had been, but he was cut short by Kimi talking over him.

“Rakastan sinua,” Kimi murmured, his grip close to painful on Sebastian’s shoulder. Instead of talking, Sebastian turned around, getting on his knees so he could be close to face height with Kimi. He studied the Finn’s face, trying to understand why he had said what he said.

Instead of reacting to the words, Sebastian asked him “why weren’t you here when I woke up?” He was still studying Kimi’s face, looking for a clue on where the older man was going with this conversation.

“Doctor, I wrote you a text,” Kimi stated, starting to raise his hand towards Sebastian’s face before seemingly thinking better of it, Sebastian caught his hand as it was descending, holding onto it.

“I didn’t see it,” Sebastian replied. Looking down on their joined hands he quietly added “did you mean it?”

“Yes,” Kimi stated, giving Sebastian a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** No money is made, the characters only share a name with real people, I am not in any way shape or form saying that either of them has done any of what I have written.
> 
> And the phrase Kimi said in Finnish was, _I love you._


End file.
